


Isaac Lahey imagines

by fallingofftheaxis



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-28 06:55:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19388827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallingofftheaxis/pseuds/fallingofftheaxis
Summary: a collection of Isaac Lahey imagines from my tumblrs





	1. rock, paper, scissors

“Daddy! Daddy!” You heard the voice of your toddler yelling from his bedroom.

“He’s calling you,” you and Isaac said at the same time as you were both ready to pass out in bed.

“I got him last time,” Isaac mumbled.

“And I got him the last two times before that,” you quipped back.

“Rock, paper, scissors?” Isaac suggested.

“I can’t believe you’re suggesting we do rock, paper, scissors to see who will go check on our child,” you chuckled.

“He probably just dropped his teddy bear out of his crib again and exhaustion is the number one side effect of being a parent,” Isaac laughed.

Isaac held his hands out and you raised yours in response.

“Rock, paper, scissors,” you both said.

Isaac held out paper while you did scissors.

“I win,” you said sticking your tongue out.

Isaac groaned getting out of bed.

“I love you,” you told him.

Isaac leaned down kissing you lightly, “i love you too.”


	2. School dance Headcanons (nsfw)

· it’s the homecoming dance and you and Isaac show up in matching suits

· the entire night you’re pulling Isaac in closer by his tie while you dance

· it inevitably turns him on

· you two sneak out of the gym and to the locker rooms

· at first you think its just so you could make out

· he has you pressed up against the lockers

· but then Isaac starts fumbling with the buttons of your slacks and you know he has other intentions

· he gets down on his knees and gives you a blowjob

· right as your about to cum he takes you to one of the benches

· he grabs a spare condom that he keeps in his lacrosse locker and begins to fuck you on the bench

· when its over you two are getting dressed when you hear someone at the door

· “Stiles we should leave them alone”

· it’s Stiles and Scott

· they see you two with your ties still loose and your shirts undone

· Stiles looks very pleased with himself

· “i told you they came in here to do it Scott!”


End file.
